


i'd die for you ( but i need you )

by melanoradrood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU - Modern Royalty in Star Wars Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, [ that holy trinity y'all ], [ yeah that's right we're getting crazy over here ]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: The Lady Rey Kenobi, Granddaughter of the well known and respected Duke Obi-Wan Kenobi, had finally been found on the backwater planet that her parents, after her grandfather's death, had disappeared on. She is raised to be a perfect Lady, the heir of her now Uncle Luke, a Duke, within the court of her Godmother and Godfather, Queen Leia and Prince Han. The problem is, she keeps getting herself into random trouble, particularly when it comes to personal space.Enter one Major Poe Dameron, retired pilot, family friend, and NON subject of Alderaan. He's the perfect companion for the young Lady, able to defend both himself and her, aware of customs, rituals, and manners, with a loyalty that is without question. The only problem is the Lady herself - she is untouchable, and Poe, who has never before felt so off kilter, is all too aware of it.She's so high above him, and he is her willing servant, unable to do anything but gaze at her in absolute awe. The worst part is, Rey doesn't even seem to realize it.





	i'd die for you ( but i need you )

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a party that is a blend of Star Wars, Modern, and Royalty. Don't ask me what universe it actually fits into - we're going rogue with this one. ( har har )

“What exactly am I supposed to do with him?”

Never before in his life has Poe felt like he was center stage, well maybe at Medal ceremonies, but this was different. He was like some sort of object now, something being talked about, discussed, perhaps even bargained over? When Queen Leia had contacted him, offering him a job once he retired, he had expected something for Veterans, or something in the Security branch, or maybe even something for her husband.

Bodyguard for her Goddaughter? Not exactly on his radar.

“What do you mean, dear? He’s not an item. His name is-”

“Major Poe Dameron, yes, I’m aware.”

He tries to not shift where he stands, wants to correct her - he’s retired, and yes, he still has his rank, but he doesn't want to be called by that. It’s a reminder of what he has lost… who he can no longer be.

“But that doesn’t answer the question - is he to be my servant? I have plenty of those I already do not use. An errand boy? I can do my own shopping. Teach me etiquette? Given that C-3PO refuses to be in my presence any longer, I doubt that this man would do any better. My pilot? I can fly myself.”

“He is to be your bodyguard.”

“I can protect myself.”

The way she says it sounds like utter disdain, but he tries to not take it personally. The history of Rey Kenobi is both a mystery and well known - being plucked out of a desert from nowhere after the Queen’s brother had a vision and being announced as his heir two years later tends to do that.

She is a well known figure, attended university, was picture perfect in most video feeds, was always two steps behind her Godparents, the Queen and her husband Prince Han, and was always kind and gentle to every child she encountered. And yet…

Should anyone try to enter her space, within seconds, the picture perfect Lady that had been hidden from the universe for two years disappears, and she becomes what the papers call “a savage”. 

It’s a little extreme, in Poe’s opinion. Spirited is a better word. Defiant. Independent. He kind of admires that, admires her.

“This is not about you protecting yourself - this is about having someone else that can do it for you.” The Queen sounds like she’s almost talking to a child as she speaks, explaining something obvious, and the Lady notices.

“Is this because I broke that pompous arse’s nose? He tried to grab me and kiss me. I think he rather deserved it.”

Poe has to hide his grin, ducking his head down, glad that their attention is off of him for the moment. The Queen lets out a long sigh, and the young Lady crosses her arms over her chest, eyebrow raised.

“Alright, fine, it’s about that - but he never should have been so close to you, my dear. Major Dameron would help others keep their distance from you, and in turn, save us from a scandal.”

The Lady Rey Kenobi lets out a sigh as she rolls her eyes, then slumps a little.

“Undercover? Please don’t make it be like University-”

“That was your Uncle’s idea, my dear. Not mine. I wouldn’t be so foolish as to send a young agent to try and… and… and seduce you!”

That had been quite the scandal as well - the Lady only recently having been introduced, and a few months later, on the front of every news doc, because she had punched her assigned security. He had tried to follow her to a party, a bit too close, and Rey, not being aware of who he was, had made it clearly known that her personal space was required.

“Then what is he to do? Just, follow me around like a lost puppy?”

He wants to interject, wants to offer his thoughts, but the Queen is already speaking, so Poe simply keeps his mouth shut, watching the two women bargain between them.

“Treat him like a friend. A companion, if you will. He will always be a presence by your side. I know you do not need a Pilot, but Major Dameron is an excellent one. Have him teach you more self defense, how to use a blaster. Use him for training, a partner in fitness. Use him for opinions - he may not be of noble birth, but both his parents are well known war heroes, and held both mine and the Duke’s confidence during the war. You need a friend, my dear. I’m offering you one.”

Poe isn’t sure how he feels about that. His friendship isn’t one he would wish on anyone - all of his friends end up dead, or broken, or - he thinks about everyone under his command. Only he had survived, by some cruel fate. He would rather be her servant than her friend.

Then, her eyes flick towards him for the first time. When they had entered, her eyes had been on the Queen, but now, she’s studying him. At first, he thinks she might be appraising him like an object… but no, her eyes remain on his, almost like she’s searching his soul.

Something tugs at his chest, and he sucks in a breath, letting her just take him in. After a moment, she approaches, and he realizes she’s only a few inches shorter than him, would be of equal height if she was wearing the shoes that were kicked off beside the chair she had taken upon them entering.

She stops a few paces away, and then suddenly looks down. The moment is broken, their gaze no longer holding, and he looks down as she does, taking a breath. He had been holding it while she approached, and now, his gaze flicks to the Queen, tongue flicking over his lips before he speaks.

“Ma’am, if I may…”

“Of course, Poe. Speak freely. You know that I have always enjoyed the free way that your family speaks to mine.”

He gives the Queen a nod, a nod of reverence, and tries to resist the urge to bow to the woman… She had held him as a babe, had been close and dear friends with his mother, had even spoken at her funeral…

She’s more family, even if he’s absolutely no one.

“You do not know me, my Lady, but you can. I need a job. You need someone to keep you company. Consider it on a trial basis. If in, say, a month’s time, you no longer wish my services, then dismiss me.”

She doesn’t look up at him as her arms cross under her breasts, and he almost leans forward as he watches her, watches the way she licks her lips, then looks back to her Aunt.

“He isn’t here to spy on me, is he? To see what it is I do with my day?”

The Queen looks aghast at the thought, then moves forward, taking the Lady Rey’s hand gently in her own, petting it soothingly. “Of course not, my dear. You need friends, and as my son is no longer here to keep you company, it only seemed right. You need someone that knows of more than just this palace, someone that can take you to enjoy life, now that you’re free of  _ that place _ .”

The last words had been practically spat, and Poe tries to keep him shock to himself, particularly as the Lady Rey flinches slightly. She gives a slight nod, then glances towards him again.

“And he would be loyal to me, or to you? Who would you answer to, Major Poe Dameron. A nobody, or your Queen.”

“Just Poe,” he says, and he licks his lips as she gives a slight nod, eyebrow raising again. “And, would you like to know a secret?”

The Queen steps away slightly, almost as though she’s watching the two of them with a new interest, and the Lady Rey leans towards him slightly, looking far more curious than he had expected. He takes another breath as he looks towards the Queen, who is more or less his own Godmother, and then looks back to the Lady herself.

“And what is that, Just Poe?”

He smirks a little as he answers, a shrug in his shoulders as he speaks. “She isn’t my Queen. I’m from Yavin 4.”

Rey’s eyes go wide for a brief moment as she processes that, and then bursts into laughter. Poe laughs with her, and he thinks that, maybe, he’ll be alright.

Or maybe, he’s already in over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to see my WIP Wednesday earlier this week... spoiler alert for that. But also I said on that post that that was like Chapter Five, except I've decided to go with shorter chapters on this fic, just because I think it will flow better, so, how many chapters will this be? Who knows. Guess we'll find out together.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://melanoradrood.tumblr.com).


End file.
